Songfics
by Can Of Beans
Summary: Songfics to Paranoid,Hey Joe!, and Taxman, Locomotive Breath, and My Generation (The WHO version).
1. Paranoid

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing (oh to have Deathscythe Hell!) or Black Sabbath (oh to own gods!). This is a songfic in Heero's perspective to the tune of Paranoid. It's my first songfic and first attempt at anything other than humor, so be gentle. Yaoi Sux!!!  
  
PARANOID  
  
Finished with Re-le-na cause she  
Is a bitch, don't like her kind!  
People think I'm insane,  
Because I am glaring all the time!  
  
All day long I try to kill her, but  
Never can say a last goodbye!  
Think I'll loose my mind if I don't   
Find a way to make her die!  
  
Can you help me...  
Cause her lots of pain?!  
Wo-oh, yeah...  
  
I need something to show me the   
Things in life that I can't find,  
I can't seem to think like a   
Human, I must not have a mind!  
  
(Kick-Ass Guitar Solo!)  
  
Make a joke and you'll see I  
Don't have a laugh and you will sigh,  
Happiness I have no use, and   
Love is my neck in a noose!  
  
And so as you hear these words,  
Telling you now of my state,  
I tell you to be human, I would've, but   
Now I just hate!  
  
R+R...I know I'm not good at songfics, but I can do more if N E one wants...  
  
  
  
  



	2. Hey Heero!

Disclaimer-I don't own Wing or Jimi Hendrix (that would be Experience Hendrix)

Disclaimer-I don't own Wing or Jimi Hendrix (that would be Experience Hendrix).This is a songfic to Jimi's Hey Joe.I wrote it 3 years ago, so it sucks, but I felt like posting it.

HEY HEERO!

Hey Heero!

Where you goin' with that gun in yer hand?

Hey Heero, I said,

Where you goin' with that gun in yer hand?

I'm goin' down ta shoot Relena

You know I caught her messin' around

With my mission plans

Yeah

I'm going, I'm gonna shoot Relena

You know I caught her messin' around

With my mission plans,

And, ah, that ain't too cool

Hey Heero, I said,

I heard you couldn't shoot Relena down

Couldn't shoot her down now

Hey Heero I said,

I heard you couldn't shoot Relena

Couldn't shoot her down now

No, didn't, I din't shoot 'er,

But I saved her from being smashed down

Then I aimed the gun…

Din't shoot 'er!

(Kick-Ass Guitar Solo!)

Yeah

Now that's what I'm talkin bout,

Hey Heero, I said, now,

What're you gonna go do now,

Where you gonna go?

Well dig, I'm goin way up "north"

Way up to L1 way,

Goin way up "north"

Up to the colonies!Ain't no one gonna

Mess with me! 

Ain't no hangman gonna,

He ain't gonna put no rope round me!Dig!

You better believe it baby!

I gotta go now!

Hey Heero, now, a ha,

You better run on, you better go now!

Goodbye ev'rybody!

(Another Kick-Ass Guitar Solo!)

I know, it sucked, but I wrote it a long time ago! R+R!


	3. Gunman

Disclaimer-Imagine that…I owned them…it's easy if you try…no gay…Gundam boys…Dorothy would've died…imagine all the people…know

Disclaimer-Imagine that…I owned them…it's easy if you try…no gay…Gundam boys…Dorothy would've died…imagine all the people…knowing my fame…but I don't own Wing or The Beatles.BTW, that was to John Lennon's Imagine, and this songfic is to The Beatles' Taxman.

GUNMAN 

1…2…3…4…1…2 cough!

Let me tell you how it will be

One slug in you and none in me

Cause I'm the Gunman…

Ye-ah, the Gun-maaaan…

Should my revolver seem too small,

Be thankful I don't use Zero

Cause I'm the Gunman,

Ye-ah, the Gun-maaaan…

If ya drive a car, I'll shoot the street,

If ya try to sit, I'll shoot the seat,

If ya get too cold, I'll shoot the heat,

If ya try to run, I'll shoot yer feet!

GUN-MAN!

(Guitar Solo!)

Cause I'm the Gunman,

Ye-ah, the Gun-maaaan…

Don't ask me what I'll shoot you for

(Bang Bang, Mr. Yuy!)

Unless you want to get shot more!

(Bang Bang, Ms. Une!)

Cause I'm the Gunman,

Ye-ah, the Gun-maaaan…

And my advice for those who don't die,

When you sleep, don't close both eyes!

Cause I'm the Gunman,

Ye-ah, the Gun-maaaan…

And you're working for no one,

But me…

(Guitar Solo)

I was bored, what can I say?R+R.Yaoi Sux!Classic4ever!


	4. Shinigami Breath

We have a special guest disclaimer today: Heero Yuy

We have a special guest disclaimer today:Heero Yuy!Hit it, Heero!

Hnn hnnnn. Hnnn hnnhn hnnnnnhnhhhn hhnhnnnhnhn hnnnhn. Hnhnn. Hn. Hnhn. Hnh.Hnhnhn's hnnnhnh.

Wasn't that great folks?

GUNDAM DEATHSCYTHE HELL TO LOCOMOTIVE BREATH BY JETHRO TULL 

(Piano/Guitar Solo!)

In the speeding mad-ness,

Of the Gundam Deathscythe Hell,

Flies the Shi-ni-ga-mi,

Aiming to cause death.

Oh, he hears the Scythe a-whirring,

Sweat breaking on his brow,

"GOD OF DEATH IS BACK FROM HELL!"

And the Scythe it won't stop glow'n,

No way to stop him now.

Ohhhhhhhh-ohh.

He sees some pilots blow up,

MS one by one,

And his woman and his best friend,

Near him shoot-ing their guns.

Oh, he's slicing through the de-fense line,

With his Scythe and Shield,

And the Scythe it won't stop glow'n,

No way to stop him now.

Heeeeey Heeeeee-ey!

(Really long Flute Solo With Assorted Grunts)

He hears the pilots screaming,

Slices Devils as they fall,

And the Shinigam-I,

Has got Oz by the balls.

Oh, He thinks of his old Bible,

Thinks of it, Page One,

And thank God, He is Shinigami,

And the Scythe it won't stop glow'n,

No way to stop him now.

No way to stop him noow-oow.

No way to stop him now.

No way to stop him now.

No way to stop him now.

No way to stop him now.

That one wasn't very good, but I wanted to update this.R+R.

Yaoi Sux!


	5. The Gundam Pilots

Disclaimer-I don't own Cheese, Abraham Lincoln, Or the Breadbasket…or the Gundams for that matter

Disclaimer-I don't own Cheese, Abraham Lincoln, Or the Breadbasket…or the Gundams for that matter.This is a songfic to My Generation (The WHO version, Not Limp Bizkit's Crappy Song where they stole the name)

The Gundam Pilots 

People try to shoot Him d-d-down!

(Talkin' Bout The Guuundam Pilots!)

His Name is the Silent Clown!

(Talkin' Bout The Guuundam Pilots!)

One's suicidal and really C-C-C-Cold!

(Talkin' Bout The Guuundam Pilots!)

Hopes he dies 'fore he gets old!

(Talkin' Bout The Guuundam Pilots!)

These are the Gundam Pilots!

These are The Gundam Pilots Babayyyyy!

One of them's a big ssssexist!

(Talkin' Bout The Guuundam Pilots!)

He don't dig what Onnas s-s-s-say!

(Talkin' Bout The Guuundam Pilots!)

I'm not gonna cause a big s-s-s-sensation,

(Talkin' Bout The Guuundam Pilots!)

Just talking bout the G-G-G-Gundam Pilots!

(Talkin' Bout The Guuundam Pilots!)

The Gundam Pilots!

They're the Gundam Pilots Babayyyyy!

(Long Instrumental Part)

One of em's got a 3-fffffft long braid!

(Talkin' Bout The Guuundam Pilots!)

Don't seem to d-dig what the rest s-s-s-ss-s-sssay!

(Talkin' Bout The Guuundam Pilots!)

I'm not gonna cause a big sensation,

(Talkin' Bout The Guuundam Pilots!)

Just talkin' bout the G-Gundam Pilots!

(Talkin' Bout The Guuundam Pilots!)

They the Gundam Pilots!

They's the Gundam Pilots Baybayyyyy!

The The Gundam Pilots!

The the the the Gundam Pilots!

The Last one's a Blonde A-A-rab!

(Talkin' Bout The Guuundam Pilots!)

The weakest one, In the C-C-Chest he was stabbed!

(Talkin' Bout The Guuundam Pilots!)

Lives in the desert where it ain't c-c-cold,

(Talkin' Bout The Guuundam Pilots!)

Still cries tho he's 15 years old!

(Talkin' Bout The Guuundam Pilots!)

They're the Gundam Pilots!

They's the Gundam Pilots Baybayyyyy!

The The The The The Gun-Gun-Gundam Pilots!

(Lotsa Drums!)

(Talkin' Bout The Guuundam Pilots!)

(Talkin' Bout The Guuundam Pilots!)

(Talkin' Bout The Guuundam Pilots!)

(Talkin' Bout The Guuundam Pilots!)

(Talkin' Bout The Guuundam Pilots!)

(Talkin' Bout The Guuundam Pilots!)

(Talkin' Bout The Guuundam Pilots!)

(Talkin' Bout The Guuundam Pilots!)

I could've done better, but I was bored.R+R


End file.
